


Deirdre and Quan

by MagicBiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBiscuit/pseuds/MagicBiscuit
Summary: Deirdre wanted to get to know her lover's best friend and brother-in-law. If only he wasn't so intimidating...





	Deirdre and Quan

Deirdre had never been a social butterfly.

One could blame her upbringing. Being hidden away in the spirit forest didn't hone your social skills. She was forbidden to mingle with men, thought she didn’t speak to many women outside of her village either.

Of course that changed when she met Sigurd.

He knew so many people, had touched so many lives, to her it seemed incredible. People liked him and he liked people in return. It was almost the opposite of her, yet they accepted her. Sigurd's knights treated her kindly and Ethlyn was excited to have a sister-in-law.

There was one man, however, that she had problems talking too.

Deirdre wandered down the Agustrian castle hall deep in thought. She couldn't claim she knew her lover's best friend and brother-in-law. Prince Quan seemed kind and Sigurd had nothing, but kind words for him. She bit her bottom lip. She wanted to speak to Prince Quan and get to know him better, but he seemed so intimidating! Maybe it was his height. Maybe it was his quiet demeanour. Maybe it was the fact that he was royalty. She didn’t know what it was, but there was something about him that made him hard for her to talk too.

Deirdre stopped in front of Seliph's room. Maybe she could think of something while speaking to him?

She opened the large wooden door.

What she saw before her froze her into place.

Prince Quan was crouched down to Seliph's level and was playing games with him. Deirdre stared dumbstruck as Prince Quan hid his face into his hands. Seliph watched his uncle with wide eyes. Prince Quan removed his hands, looked straight at Seliph and went "peek-a-boo". Seliph burst out laughing and clapped his tiny hands in delight. Then they did it all over again.

Prince Quan never seemed to tire. Deirdre could even claim he was having as much fun as Seliph did! Seeing him like that removed some of her worries, but it added others. How was she supposed to approach them when they were having so much fun? She wanted to get to know someone so important to Sigurd, but didn't want to disturb.

"Did you wish to see your son, Lady Deirdre?"

Deirdre jumped out of her thoughts and straight back into reality. Prince Quan and Seliph were both looking at her. She looked to the floor in embarrassment. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself," she mumbled. Prince Quan stood up and brushed himself off. "Seliph's a momma’s boy" he chuckled and, as if he read her mind, added, "I don't think he'd mind." Deirdre walked over to her son carefully as he reached out his tiny arms for her. She picked him up. She looked up at Prince Quan, then back at Seliph. How on earth would she break the ice?

"Is lunchtime now, isn't it?"

Deirdre looked back up at Prince Quan. She tilted her head slightly to the right. "I suppose it is." she mused. A gentle smile made its way to Prince Quan's face. He held out his hand to her. "Why don't the three of us go and get something to eat, together?" he offered, "We can get to know one another better."

Deirdre’s face flushed. Was that man a mind reader or was she just _that_ easy to read? She looked up at him. There was no malice in his brown eyes. In that moment he just seemed like a kind man. With some hesitation she placed her hand into his. It was a bit roundabout, but she'll take it. "I'd like that very much." she stuttered.

As they ate lunch and Quan told her stories of all the dumb things he and Sigurd did in their youth she laughed. She laughed louder than she ever had before. Hearing her own laughter alongside Seliph’s and spending her day peacefully inside a castle, Deirdre dared say she was happy with this turn of events.

Maybe Prince Quan wasn't so intimidating after all.


End file.
